Can two demons really love?
by compasion
Summary: Kinami, a strong black bird demon inside a girl and Shukaku the sand demon inside of Gaara finally meet. Will all hell break loose or will love stop the two demons? GaaOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fic…Please don't be harsh I am really trying.

I do not own Naruto…Or any of the characters except Kunai and Kinami.

This is just a look back in the past so you know my character a little and why she's all hidden and crap.

A year after Gaara's birth there was another birth of a girl in the Hidden Village of Sand. She to had a demon inside of her called Kinami, a strong black bird demon. When the village heard of this they thought that if the two demons Kinami and Shukaku ever met then the people who held the demons inside of them would change into those demons and fight to the death causing destruction and chaos in the village and everywhere else. So the village all agreed on keeping the two apart forever keeping the younger one in the small hiding spot. They had left the girl with no name until one day they witnessed her kill her father with just the wave of her hand and then realized that she used wind to choke him. Later on they figured out that because of Kinami being inside of her she could control sand and wind so therefore used her as a weapon and named her Kunai. Gaara and Kunai have never heard of each other and everyone has planned on it staying that way. Or will it?


	2. Keepign secrets

Kunai was sitting on a chair in a small room with a table and a basket of food on it. There was a small cot against the wall which was her bed. She had short straight black hair with blue streaks in it here and there and her black eyes scanned the room then she closed her eyes. Kunai sighed and shook her head. "Same damn place...Same damn things every freakin day of my life." She mumbled. She had lived in this room her whole life ever since she had killed her father they kept her in here only letting her out to go on a mission to kill someone or some people. No matter how many times she had asked why she had to stay down here the answer was always the same, 'You will be let out soon.' "Yea…seventeen years is very soon." She mumbled and sat back in her seat crossing her arms over her chest.

Tamari and Kankuro were walking down a flight of steps. "Why is it _we_ always have to come down here and deal with the demon child?" Kankuro asked angrily.

"Because she lives down here in _our_ house so _we _have to take care of her stupid." She answered rolling her eyes.

They both arrived at the bottom of the steps and opened the door to the room walking in Kankuro closing the door behind him. "God, you two take forever..." She mumbled sitting up straight and then stood up. "So...Do you two have anything?" Kunai asked keeping her arms crossed over her chest.

"So impatient just like Gaara." Kankuro mumbled.

"Like who?" Kunai asked hearing a name she had never heard before. "Who's Gaara?" She asked leaning against the wall.

"No one! No one real that is, just one of Kankuro's imaginary friends." Tamari said trying to cover it up.

Kunai narrowed her eyes and next thing Kankuro knew he was pinned up against the door with the shape of a fist in his stomach though no one was there it was only wind and Kankuro was coughing some. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Kunai let him go! We mean it it's just an imaginary friend honest!" Tamari shouted looking from Kankuro to Kunai.

Kunai sighed and put her hand down and Kankuro dropped to the floor and rubbed his stomach standing back up slowly. "Damn woman…" He murmured.

"What was that?" Kunai asked glaring at him. "Oh nothing!" He answered back quickly.

"Thought so." She said and looked to Tamari. "So…You have no food or anything what's your reason for coming down here then?"

Tamari looked at his and put her hands on her hips. "Well we came down here to tell you that you will be training a group of Genin."

"So you came down here to tell me that I needed to train a bunch of weak link brats?" Kunai said a bit annoyed.

"Um don't think of it as a bad thing. I mean at least you won't be locked up in here." Kankuro added in trying to make it sound better.

Kunai growled at him then shook her head sighing. "Fine…But if they don't do well their going home and I never want to see them again." She said angrily. "When do I start?"

"Um. In about thirty minutes. In the open area past the tree boarder." Tamari said smiling a little.

"Thirty minutes?" She sighed and walked past them opening the door. "I'll go then…And yes I'll come back here when I am done and not stop to talk to stranger's mother." She said in a sickening tone then closed the door behind her walking up the steps.

"I swear her and Gaara would be great together." Kankuro said then got hit over the head by his sister. "Ow! What the helll?" He said rubbing his head.

"You almost told her about Gaara you retard! If she finds out then those two meet were screwed! They'll turn into their demons and then all havoc will break loose! Our village will be destroyed and everything! Do you really want that?"

Kankuro thought a moment then shook his head. "No." He answered simply. "Hang on…Did we make sure Gaara wasn't upstairs?" He asked curiously.

Tamari went wide eyed and shook her head running past Kankuro and opening the door running up the steps. "No! Hurry up Kankuro!" She yelled rushing up the steps.


	3. Training Begins

Kunai walked out of the sand house and walked down the street slowly with her hands in her pockets. All of the people that saw her coming quickly ran into their houses in fear of her grabbing their children if they had any and dragging them in with them as well. She sighed and shook her head as she continued walking then turned walking down another dirt path and came to a line of trees that separated the training area from the village. Kunai groaned not wanting to do this then made fists in her pockets and jumped into a tree then started jumping from branch to branch until she finally landed onto one branch and saw a group of Genin standing there talking.

Kunai growled and jumped down out of the branch and landed onto the ground in front of all of the students with her arms crossed over her chest. At once the students turned around looked at Kunai up and down then laughed and went back to talking and what not. She growled and put her hand out and then a gust of wind spun all of the students around while sand grabbed one student and raising him upside down above all of the others. "I want silence now or else." She said sternly and all of the students nodded wide eyed and gasped seeing the sand. "Gaara!" They shouted petrified. "He's around here somewhere! There's the sand!" They shouted together again scared and got close together. Kunai was confused and shook her head dropping the boy who fell onto his hands and knees. "Who the helll is Gaara?" She asked the sand and wind disappearing.

The students were shocked and started whispering to one another all sorts of things. One boy stepped up in front of the group and looked up at Kunai. "G-Gaara is the meanest guy in this village. I heard that he has killed over a thousand people just by looking at them!" Another boy chimed in. "He has sharp teeth!" Then a girl. "He has claws! He's a demon!" Another girl and boy chimed in at once. "He's a monster! He would kill you even if you just said hi to him!" They all started whispering to each other again the boy who had stepped forward was now back in the group. Kunai started trying to put an image together of what this Gaara guy looked like and she finally gave up and shook her head. "SILENCE!" She said loudly enough that it echoed a little in the area around them.

All of the students at once stopped talking and put their attention to Kunai. "Why do we have to listen to you? You're just a teenager." One of them shouted out of the group. She smirked and sand slowly snaked onto the ground and over to the boy who shouted and wrapped around his wrists and ankles then lifted him up into the air above all of his friends. "Because I am your sensei Kunai. You do what I tell you when I tell you."

"Kunai? Isn't that a weapon?" One child asked titling his head to the side.

"Yes you idiot it is." She answered rolling her eyes then looked up at the boy who she was still holding in the air. "Ok… Everybody will take out a Kunai and aim for his heart. Once you aim throw." She said simply holding the boy in the air in front of everybody.

All of the students gasped and shook their heads. "We can't!" One student said. "What if we kill him?" Another shouted out. Kunai glared at the group. "He won't get hurt…Now line up in a straight line! If one person misses we will start over again! Understood?" She asked and saw the children line up quickly pulling Kunai's out.

"You first." She said pointing to the boy who was first. "Throw it!" She commanded and the boys flinched throwing the kunai and it headed right towards the boy's head and the boy whimpered but next thing he knew there was a wall of sand that stopped the weapon and threw it back down at the ground. "Pick it up and get to the back." Kunai growled and this is how it went one person after the other after the other. They had to restart a lot because everyone kept missing. "This is going to be a long day." She groaned.

Please comment


	4. First Encounter

Even though the little tree area wasn't a spot for Gaara to go wondering around he had thought his siblings had acted a bit strange about this area. Thinking something was being kept from him pissed Gaara off quiet a bit so he decided to go see what was so special about that area. Walking for a bit he finally decided to take to the trees incase someone or something was on the bottom going on foot like he had been doing. Not that he was scared. He just liked to scare the living shit out of people, of course before killing them. Sighing he stopped a moment before hearing voices and he quickly made his way towards the opening he had seen all of…once. Gaara didn't like going out much, nothing he could really do about something like that.

Training that day lasted for a good three hours or so and still only two people had managed to get the heart. Of course the boy didn't get hit or anything since Kunai was protecting him. Rubbing her temples she glared at the children who were groaning and getting extremely tired. "Oh quit your pouting. All of you are so pathetic…God if I ever acted as pathetic as you I would have been killed instantly. Actually…killing all of you off doesn't sound that bad." She said thoughtfully and all of the children freaked out screaming and backing up a good thirty feet or so.

Once he got close to the opening he jumped down onto the ground being silent of course. Leaning against a tree he peered over it and saw a group of children and sand in the air holding a boy. Eyes widening when he saw his own gift being used by…by a woman?! Then his heart skipped a beat and he felt Shukaku waken some and he growled fighting the cursed demon back into control as he watched from a little bit of a distance.

Kunai was silent for a moment sensing her own demon move a bit inside her and he closed her eyes. Silencing the children she set the boy down and before Gaara could even sense it she was behind him and had a kunai against the others throat and sand wrapped around his feet. Moving Gaara out into the open all of the kids freaked out, again and went back even further. "Who are you and what are you doing in this area?" She demanded and Gaara remained silent his demon fighting even more though he was not asleep. Same with Kunai and she couldn't understand why yet though she didn't say anything yet.

"I-It's Gaara!!" The children shouted from afar. Before Kunai could question it Gaara had hung her upside down with sand. Growling she moved around. "Put me down!" She commanded before she wrapped a good bit of sand around his throat and he threw her before taking the sand off. Kunai stood and brushed herself off.

"So you're the all so scary flesh eating whatever shit that is Gaara?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "You have no business here now leave."

"I have as much business here as you do. Are you even from the Hidden Village of Sand?" He asked narrowing his eyes towards her as well.

"Of course I do! I fuckin live here you jackass!" She snapped and slapped the other with sand. Gaara growled and hit her back pinning her down.

"Someone go get Temari or Kankuro!" A student said and a group of them went out running.

Kankuro and Temari were actually walking around the village looking for their brother at that moment. "Where could he be? He's normally on the roof or something…" Kankuro muttered adjusting his hideous puppet. Oh if only they knew what was going on.

I'm so sorry it took this long to update. I'm slow and stupid…cant help it.

Review please.

Encounter


End file.
